The lost ones
by theoddkid
Summary: Ayumi, Mayu, Naomi and Seiko are going on a trip. But things doesn't really go as planned. What will happen if they end up at an abandoned mental hospital? Read to find out! Maybe a little bit of Naomi x Seiko, but I can't promise anything!
1. prologue

**Theoddkid: So, this is a new story I'm writing! This is just a prologue, but I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything, but I've completely lost my inspiration for my other stories, I am still writing but only like a few sentences a day, so it takes some time. I might be able to update 'Something more' soon though. This story will be more like a horror story, but it might be a little bit of Naomi x Seiko, not sure though. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yukie's P.O.V (Mayu's mom)

It's so peaceful… The sunset, the wood surrounding the car. My name is Yukie Suzumoto, I'm 39 years old and I have a husband and a beautiful daughter. My husband's name is Kenichi and my daughter's name is Mayu. I was really happy when she told me that she wanted to go on a trip with her friends, or, not all her friends, but the girls! They are all really nice, and as long Mayu is happy, I'm happy. I promised to drive them through the forest. We have been driving for about 40 minutes now and the girls seem to be really into a conversation. It is Ayumi Shinozaki, a really polite and cute girl. Seiko Shinohara, a funny and kind girl. And Naomi Nakashima, A kindhearted and trustworthy girl. Mayu sure has great friends.

"Ms. Suzumoto, it's really nice of you to drive us!" I hear Shinozaki say. "Yeah! Thanks!" Shinohara says. I smile at them. "I'm just happy to help." I answer. "Mom! Look at the road!" Mayu says worriedly. "Oh! Sorry dear!" I turn my head back towards the road and focus on driving instead. After a few minutes I hear Mayu's voice. "Mom, do we have anything to eat?" I turn around. "Sorry dear, I didn't bring any." "Ms. Suzumoto! Look at the road!" I hear Shinozaki's panicked voice. I turn around and see a man standing in the middle of the road just a few meters away. I turn the wheel so that the car hastily turns and hit a tree. Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Theoddkid: Okay, that was the short prologue. Mayu's mom won't really be in this story. It is just in the beginning. I hope you like this, and I will start the next chapter right away because I got inspiration! Well, bye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Theoddkid: So, This is the second chapter of my new story! The different P.O.V's will follow a pattern: Ayumi, Seiko, Mayu, Naomi, Ayumi, Seiko, Mayu, Naomi, and so on. I really hope you'll like it! ^^**

* * *

Ayumi's P.O.V.

Ouch! My head hurts… Where am I? I sat up and saw I was in a car. That's right! The trip… And then the person on the road, and we crashed. I started panicking. "Mayu! Naomi! Seiko! Are you okay?" I asked. Naomi slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh… Ayumi? What happened?" I turned to her. "The car crashed, don't you remember?" I said. Her eyes widened. "The man! We have to see if he's alright!" Naomi said. I nodded and opened the door. The air was chilly, but not too cold. I walked out on the road. There was nobody there. "Where did he go?" I asked and turned to Naomi. "Well, if he's not here I guess he's okay…" She said. I looked at the ground. "Yeah…" At that moment I heard the car door open and Mayu and Seiko got out. Mayu Ran over and opened the door to her mom. "Mom? Are you okay? Mom!?" She screamed. She looked really scared. I saw Naomi and Seiko bend down beside her. I walked closer and stood beside them. "She'll be okay." Naomi said and the rest of us sighed in relief.

The minutes went by and it started to get really cold. I was hungry and thirsty. We all were. Mayu's and my phone had broken in the crash along with Mayu's moms. Seiko had forgotten her at home, and Naomi's had no signal. We just waited for Ms. Suzumoto to wake up. I stood up and walked around, trying to get warm.

As I walked down the road I saw something. It was a little girl sitting, her back leaning against a tree. She wore a dirty, beige dress, no shoes, she had some scratches on her arms and legs, and her hair was long, brown and messy. I walked closer but got a really bad feeling. "Uhm, Hello? Are you okay?" I said. She looked up slightly. It was like the air around her was colder. Her face was pale, eyes grey, and her lips were dry. She looked scared, and it was visible that she had been crying. She stood up and dried her tears. Then she looked up at me. "Who are you?" She continued to look at me, and then faced the ground. "…Rei…" She said. I smiled and kneelt down. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you get lost?" I asked. She was quiet and still faced the ground. "Where are your parents?" At the word parents she looked up at me, grey, wide eyes met mine. "Mom…" I stood up. "Where's your mom?" Rei took my hand and tucked it. "Do you want me to follow you?" She nodded and tucked at my hand again. "Okay, I just need to tell my friends." I said and started dragging her with me towards the road.

When I was about to walk out on the road Rei stopped and pulled my hand. She looked terrified. "What's wrong?" She just panicked and tried to pull me away from the road. "Are you afraid of crossing the road?" She shook her head violently. I thought I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I could see the shadow of, what looked like, a man. I turned around, no one there. "Huh?" I turned back to Rei who seemed calmer. "It's okay." I said and stood up. "Mayu! Naomi! Seiko! Come over here!" I yelled.

I saw them coming towards me. "What is it Ayumi?" Mayu asked. "I found someone!" They all looked surprised. "I don't see anyone except of you here…" Seiko said. "Huh? But she was right here…" I turned around, but couldn't see her. But then, far into the forest, I could see her. Or I think it was her. She waved for me to follow her. "Come on!" I said and started running. The others followed me. "Who did you meet?" Naomi asked as we ran. "A young girl… Probably not more than seven years old. Her name was Rei and she was lost. She wants to find her mom." I explained. We continued to run until we came to a big building. Rei was in front of it. I needed a moment to catch my breath, but once I was done I called for Rei. "Rei!" She turned around and looked at me. Then she opened the door to the building and went inside. I saw the door close behind her. "W-where are we?" Seiko asked. "I don't know, but don't you think it is better than sitting on the road?" Naomi answered. Mayu shook her head. "No! What about mom?" She said. I understood that Mayu wanted to be with her mom, but I needed to find Rei. "You can go back if you want." I turned to them and smiled. "I'm going to find Rei!" Then I continued. "Wait!" They all said and ran up to me. "We're coming with you!" Seiko said and Mayu and Naomi nodded.

"Calm waters mental hospital…" Naomi read from the sign in front of the building. The house gave me a REALLY bad feeling. But Rei is in there. "It must be abandoned." Mayu pointed out. I saw her shaking a bit. But Seiko lit up. "Oh! Spooky~" She said with a grin on her face. "S-Seiko!" Mayu said. I could see that she was scared, so I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Mayu. Don't be afraid." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Okay, thank you." She answered. Naomi grabbed the handle and opened the door. Then we all went inside.

Inside was really dark, but I could still tell it had been abandoned for years. "Rei! Where are you?!" I yelled. No answer. It was quiet. I felt something rub against my foot and looked down. "Ah!" It was a rat! Yuck! "What is it?!" Mayu asked, startled by my scream. "A-a-a rat!" I said. The others gulped. "H-hey, should we go look for, uhm, Rei, was it?" Naomi said and looked at me. "Yeah. Let's go this way." I said and pointed towards the hallway to the left. The others nodded.

All the doors were locked, or blocked. "It's no use… Should we go up?" Seiko asked. I nodded and walked towards the stairs, Mayu following close behind. As I walked up the stairs I felt the floor give way. I grabbed Mayu's hand and quickly pulled her with me. We were coughing because of all the dirt around us. When I opened my eyes I saw it was a big hole in the floor, too wide to risk jumping. I and Mayu were on one side, and Naomi and Seiko were on the other. "Are you okay?" Naomi asked. "Yeah!" "I'm okay." We answered. "How about you?" I looked down at them. "We're fine." Seiko answered, she looked around. "We will have to split up though." I nodded. "Let's do our best to meet up again soon!" Mayu said. They both nodded. "Be careful." Naomi said. "You too!" I said to them as I saw them walk away. Then I turned to Mayu and held out a hand for her to take. "Come on." I said and gave her a gentle smile. She nodded and took my hand. And so we left the stairwell.

* * *

**Theoddkid: I hope you liked this chapter! I think it ended up pretty good… Or, okay at least. Anyways, The next chapter will be in Seiko's P.O.V.! Don't miss it! Bye! **


End file.
